Fix You
by heidipoo
Summary: Fiona's living out her dreams in Italy, while Imogen's life is turning to crap back at Degrassi. When Immy's dad finally passes away, she feels more alone than ever, that is, until she gets a surprise visit from Fiona. Can the two rekindle their lost relationship?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hello there fellow Degrassi fans. I know it's been a while since I've written a Degrassi fic, but I've had this idea in my head forever and I just had to get it out. Fimogen is still one of my OTPs and I love to write them. Um, anyway, I guess this takes place with recent times, as in Adam's death, Fiona's career, etc... So I hope it isn't to confusing. The first chapter is basically an intro chapter so I hope it isn't too boring. Okay, now I'm rambling. This story will be about ten chapters and I hope you all like it. Be sure to review, and be sure to check out the rest of my stories. I'm also still taking requests as well. Enjoy.**

* * *

Ever since Fiona and Imogen's break up, things for Imogen just seemed to keep going downhill. It seemed as if when Fiona left, part of Imogen left too. But Imogen thought she was doing the right thing when she broke up with Fiona... She guessed she was.

Any who, things just seemed to be going worse for the quirky girl. First off, her grades were total crap, and she felt like she wasn't even going to graduate again this year. She would be held back for a second time. Then there was the fact that she hardly had any friends, sure, she had Drew and what not, and somewhat Becky as a friend, and then there was that Winston guy. But those people hardly compared to Eli, who graduated last year, and Adam, who died in a car accident. Adam's death was another thing that went wrong in Imogen's life. Hell, what didn't go wrong? Then there was the fact that all her teachers didn't like her because she never completed her work on time. Also, she just felt alone. Everything was bad.

Imogen began to feel herself slipping; slipping into depression, into darkness, into hopeless abyss, and she didn't know how she could fix herself. Graduating would help, but that wasn't even written in stone. It was still a what if scenario. In fact, her depression got so bad, she began to distance herself from the few friends she had. She became more quiet, and it seemed that everybody noticed because they would always ask her if she was okay. They even sent her to the counselor just in case. Imogen played it off as being stressed out, so that made their suspicions go away.

Currently, Imogen was sitting in her English class, and it was nearly the end of the day, and time to go home. She sat there, chin rested on her hand, and staring off into space. Her thoughts mostly consumed her these days, and she really didn't pay attention to anything else. If Fiona were still here, would she be happier? She had those kind of thoughts a lot, but they never really helped her.

"Imogen!" The teacher snapped, pulling the daydreamer out of her thoughts.

"Yes?" Imogen answered lazily. She rarely bothered with school anymore. What was the point? She didn't have any other plans. It's not like she was going to go to college or something.

"Did you even hear anything I just said?" The teacher asked.

Imogen shook her head, "Not really."

"Pay attention, or you'll be in the office next time." The teacher warned as she turned around to continue writing on the board. Imogen rolled her eyes, she was so sick and tired of these stupid teachers. She was ready to leave this place. A part of her mind contemplated dropping out, but she knew her parents would not approve of that. Especially her mom, Natalie the big smart surgeon. Well, her dad might say it was okay, he was always proud of her no matter what she did. Even when she came home with all bad marks on her grade card, her dad was still proud of her for staying in school for this long.

Imogen sighed, she hated thinking about her dad. He was getting sicker every day with his dementia. He was forgetting things more frequently, and sometimes he would even forget that she lived with him. She wanted him to get better with all her heart, but there really wasn't a cure. Imogen didn't know how long she had left with her dad, but she wanted to make that time valuable. She wanted to spend every second with her dad, because he was her favorite parent.

Finally the bell rang, signaling time it was ready to go home. Imogen picked up her stuff and was about to head out the door until one of her friends stopped her, it was Drew. "Hey Imogen." He greeted her with his usual goofy grin.

"Hey Drew." Imogen greeted with a slight smile.

"Me and a few other people wondered if you wanted to hang out with us at the dot?" He asked. Imogen wanted to go hang out with her friends, but she really had to go home and spend time with her dad.

She shook her head, "I'd really love to, but I can't. Sorry Drew." She said.

"It's okay, no big deal. See you later Imogen." He said goodbye and headed out of the school. Imogen then went to her locker and gathered her items up to go home. She'd walk home, like she did everyday. The walk home was usually slower than it was today, and it took her longer to get home. She approached her front door and tried to unlock it with her key, but surprisingly, it was already unlocked.

"Dad?" Imogen asked as she entered the house, but only saw her mom, Natalie, waiting for her on the couch.

"Imogen, we need to talk." Natalie said.

"Mom, what's going on?"

"It's about your dad, sweetie..." She replied.

* * *

**Author's Note: To be continued...?**


	2. Chapter 2

"My dad?" Imogen asked as hurt soon fell on her pretty face slowly. "What about him?" She asked as she looked up into her mother's eyes, tears brimming in the brown orbs already. "Is he okay?" She asked hopefully. Deep down in her heart though, she already kind of knew what had happened. She didn't want any of it to be confirmed though. She did not want this moment to be happening. "Where is he?" Imogen demanded, and for a moment, Natalie was silent. She felt so strange and upset for her daughter, she wasn't sure what she should say, and how to fix anything after she did say it.

"I'm afraid he's gone." Natalie spoke gently. The look in Imogen's eyes said everything right then and there, and Natalie felt terrible for it. She did not want her one and only daughter to go through this. She did not want her daughter to experience this kind of pain and loss. It would tear her apart.

"Gone?" Imogen questioned. "I hope you mean out to the store or something like that." She said, stepping closer to her mother with each passing second, taking faint and hesitant steps. The tears were prominent in her brown eyes now, and they were blurring her vision, making her feel too weak. She did not want to cry, especially in a moment like this. She was supposed to be strong.

"No, Imogen." Natalie said again as she watched her daughter's face contort. It was a mesh of pain, hurt, loss, angst, fear; every single horrible emotion you could ever feel all wrapped up into one facial expression, and it broke Natalie's heart. She knew that this wasn't going to be easy. "He has... Passed away." She added, as she tried to search for the right word to make everything okay, but she couldn't. She could barely even speak as she said those god awful words. They felt like poison in her mouth.

In that moment, Imogen's whole world had been ripped away from her in less than a millisecond. She couldn't breathe, couldn't speak, couldn't even think any kind of coherent thoughts. She felt lost, alone, scared, and she didn't know how to cope with this. "What?" Imogen asked in a whisper. She had to be sure that this wasn't some kind of awful nightmare. This couldn't be real. This could not, could absolutely not be real.

"I'm sorry honey." Natalie replied, and in that moment, Imogen knew. It was a confirmation of her father's death. A person who she deeply loved and cared for was now gone forever, and she would never see him ever again. That thought drove her crazy, and she couldn't bear to be here right now, in her dad's house, with her mom standing right in front of her telling her that he was dead.

A deep sob emerged from Imogen's throat, a sound that resonated deep within her, and she just couldn't hold the tears in anymore as they rolled down her face. Her heart felt as if it would implode in any second, and she was powerless to stop everything. She felt everything and nothing all at once, and she felt like she was dying. "Mom..." Imogen hiccupped as Natalie pulled the teen girl in for a much needed hug. Albeit, Imogen wasn't close to her mom, but she needed somebody right now, and her mom was better than nothing.

"I know..." Natalie comforted as she ran her hands through Imogen's hair, letting her get all her tears out as she rested her head on her mom's shoulder. Natalie knew she'd have to be here for Imogen more than anything right now. "Just let it out, okay?" She consoled. As of now, she didn't know what they were going to do.

"I didn't even get to say goodbye..." Imogen shook as she cried and pulled away to look into her mother's eyes. "Can you at least tell me what happened?" She begged, pleading written in her eyes. Her mom nodded, it wasn't going to be easy, but Imogen deserved to know these answers. After all, this was her father they were talking about.

"It was just his dementia." Natalie said simply, "The doctor said he was surprised he even lived this long..." She added as she studied her daughter. Imogen nodded, somehow she understood, somehow she knew that this day was eventually going to creep up on her. That was what happened when your parents were sick. You just ultimately knew that one day, you were going to have to say goodbye to them, or in this case, just lose them altogether.

"Can we just go?" Imogen begged, "I've got to get out of here." She spoke as she looked around the house once more. Everything about the place just made her think of her dad about a hundred times more, and it was extremely painful to deal with. She was ready to move on.

"Or course." Natalie answered, "Just go get some of your things." Sure, Imogen was going to be staying with Natalie, but only because she couldn't bear to be trapped in her father's house, with all those taunting memories. Imogen was grieving, and she was going to need all the help she could get. And if that meant living at her mom's house, and isolating people, then so be it. Right now, Imogen felt more depressed than ever, and she felt as if nothing could save her. "I'll meet you in the car." Natalie called out and made her way outside. Once she was in the car she pulled out her cell phone and dialed an unfamiliar phone number; one she hadn't called in a long while.

"Hello?" A perky female voice answered.

"It's Imogen." Natalie said, "She needs you."


	3. Chapter 3

Fiona sighed as she stepped off the plane and into the cool Canadian air. She had just arrived back at where Degrassi was, but only because she had received a phone call from Imogen's mom, Natalie, telling her awful news. The fashionista's time in Italy was limited, but once she heard Imogen was in trouble, she was on the next flight to her. Fiona however, was still trying to get over the break up, and the pain that Imogen caused. She still couldn't quite wrap her head around the whole situation, but once she heard Natalie's words, about how Immy had been depressed since she the break up, she was still even more confused. She thought she and Imogen were going to be together forever, get married, and maybe even quite possibly have a family. Maybe the break up was a mistake.

Of course, she wasn't going to try and force herself on Imogen. The girl was vulnerable, and Fiona just wanted to be there for her in this desperate time of need. In the back of her mind, Fiona wondered if Imogen would be happy to see her. After all, they hadn't kept in contact since that final goodbye kiss. But when Natalie called, that gave Fiona hope. Hope to maybe that Imogen still wanted to be with her, hope that maybe, just maybe, when all this mess was over, and Imogen was healed, that they could get back together and continued where they left off. Of course, all of these thoughts were just what ifs, swirling around in Fiona's head.

She then took a cab to Natalie's house, because she knew that's where Imogen would be staying at. Fiona knew that Imogen wouldn't dare to live in her dad's house once he was gone. After the short ride to the small house, Fiona stepped out of the cab and knocked on the door. For a moment, she wondered if she should have called Natalie and told her that she was on her way. Fiona's mother on the other hand, let Fiona get back to Canada immediately while she stayed back in Italy to take care of Fiona's business while she was gone. Being back in Canada however, brought Fiona much nostalgia, and she didn't feel like going back to Italy any time soon. Being here felt like home.

Soon the door open and Fiona was greeted by Natalie. "Oh, Fiona, thank you so much for coming..." Natalie said as she let Fiona into the house.

"Anything for Immy." Fiona replied with a smile. "Where is she?" She then asked.

"Upstairs..." Natalie said with a certain look in her eyes. "She's been in her room all day, won't even come out to eat..." She explained.

"I imagine she's hitting it pretty hard..." Fiona said softly. In her heart, she ached for Imogen, and had no idea how depressed the girl had been since they broke up. She felt so sorry for her, and she wasn't sure what she could do to fix it.

"Can I get you some coffee?" Natalie asked, "I think we should have a talk about Imogen before you go up to see her..." She trailed off as Fiona nodded and they headed to the small kitchen. Over the cup of coffee, they discussed Imogen's behavior and current position. Natalie told Fiona about Imogen's grades dropping, about how she really doesn't have the same passion for anything that she used to. How she didn't have as many friends, and that she might not even graduate again this year. Fiona was shocked. She didn't know things with Imogen had gotten this bad. This was not the Imogen that she knew, and now that her father was gone, she was just going to sink lower and lower into depression.

"I had no idea that she was that bad..." Fiona trailed off.

"I think after you left... She left too." Natalie explained and Fiona nodded. Could that have really been true? She didn't want to be the cause of Imogen's despair. Of course though, she wasn't the one who initiated the break up, Imogen was.

"Do you think I can go see her now?" Fiona asked and Natalie nodded and led the fashionista upstairs to Imogen's bedroom door. Natalie knocked a couple of times.

"Imogen, you have a visitor." Natalie said.

"Go away!" Imogen yelled back and Fiona sighed, this was definitely going to be a tough trip. Natalie then opened the door slightly and peeked her head in. Imogen was sprawled out on the bed, back turned to the door, with her head buried in a pillow.

"Imogen..." Natalie said softly.

"I don't want to see anybody right now!" Imogen practically screamed, and Fiona flinched. "Just please, let me be alone." She begged and Natalie opened the door some more, just so Fiona could inch her way in. Once she was in the room, Natalie shut the door and left the two girls alone.

"That's kind of rude, don't you think? Immy?" Fiona said softly, feeling totally overwhelmed at this moment. This is the first time she'd seen Imogen in a little over a year and her heart felt as if it was going to vault out of her chest at any given moment now. Of course, Imogen recognized the voice immediately, and only one person in her life had even called her Immy.

"Fiona?" She questioned as she turned around to sit up in the bed. Her eyes were puffy, and her hair was a mess, but Fiona didn't care about any of that. "What are you doing here?" She asked, her voice holding gentleness, but also some hostility behind it. This took Fiona aback, why was Imogen angry at her.

"Your mom, she called me the other day... I thought you might need-" She began to say but was cut off.

"I don't need anything." Imogen replied bitterly. "I broke up with you so could go to Italy and live your dreams! Not to worry about me!" Imogen exclaimed. This made Fiona feel a little hurt, but this wasn't about her, this was about Imogen, and her healing process.

"Immy, I'm here as your friend... I just want to help you, everybody needs a friend sometime..." Fiona said, and in that moment, Imogen burst into tears.


	4. Chapter 4

"Fiona..." Imogen sniffled as she finally came back to herself after all the tears. It seemed like she had done nothing but lay in her bed and cry for the past two days. She then stood up and approached the older girl. "Do you really mean all that?" She asked, being sure not to psych herself for anything. Inside, she was still grieving for her dad, but even the sight of Fiona made her feel just a little bit better. She was here, she was opening her heart to a grieving person, and she was doing so well with everything. It reassured Imogen that someone besides her mom actually cared about her, and that fact that it was Fiona, made her heart beat a little faster. Maybe deep down inside of her, she actually still had bits and pieces of feelings for Fiona.

"Of course Imogen..." Fiona said softly. "I may not be your girlfriend anymore but I still care about you." She confessed, because she knew that even after all this time, she still had a soft spot for Imogen. It made her heart flutter just a bit, and it made her weak in the knees. Even after all this time, Imogen made her heart warm up, and it was a blissful feeling. Imogen then sat back down with a nod, and patted the spot beside her on the bed for Fiona to come sit down beside her. Fiona didn't want to admit it, but even back in Italy, she found her thoughts drifting to Imogen quite often.

"You know..." Imogen started once Fiona joined her to sit down on the bed. "I was afraid you'd be angry with me after the break up... Because you wanted to much for us, and I just threw it all away. I'm sorry." Imogen said and Fiona nodded in understandment. What distance wouldn't scare a couple? Now, Fiona understood everything. "I feel better, now that I've gotten to apologize. It feels like I've just been walking around with that weight on my shoulders, and it feels good getting it off." She admitted with a forced smile.

"I'm not angry Immy..." She said in a gentle voice. "I'm just really worried about you... You know your mom told me everything Imogen, and she's worried about you too. Why haven't you told anyone about your recent behavior?" Fiona started to say, and suddenly, Imogen felt hostile again. She did not want anyone's pity, especially not Fiona's. Fiona was the one who left her to go to Italy, so she did not want her feeling sorry for the girl. Imogen didn't feel so good anymore, in fact, she felt ashamed for acting the way she has been acting for the past few months.

"I don't want you to worry about me." Imogen spoke, her voice more bold this time around. She didn't sound so weak anymore, and she even sounded a bit angry. "I don't want you to feel sorry for me, I just actually want to be alone." She said as a matter of fact. Fiona was taken aback by this, though, but somehow she understood what Imogen was going through. This was probably a lot to digest in just a short amount of time. She had just arrived back in Imogen's life after almost a year, with her dad's close death that happened a mere day ago.

"I understand Immy." Fiona said with a nod. "I'll leave you be." She said and got up to leave the room. Imogen didn't mean to make her mad, it was just the way she felt, and she was only expressing her opinion. Wasn't that what you were supposed to do when someone upset you? She just felt rocky with Fiona, and she didn't know how to fix their broken relationship. Could they even be friends again? Fiona was the only person here for Imogen, and Imogen was going to take advantage of it fully. She had missed Fiona so much.

"Fions?" Imogen asked just as about the fashionista was about to head out the door.

"Yeah?" Fiona asked as she turned around to look at the younger girl once again.

"You'll be back tomorrow, right?" Imogen asked, almost child like. After all, Fiona just walked back into her life, and Imogen wasn't going to let her walk out of it again. She needed Fiona like she needed air to breathe right now, especially in this situation.

"Anything for you, Immy." Fiona said and exited the room. She then made her way downstairs where an impatient Natalie was waiting for her. She started bombing her with all kinds of questions, and Fiona didn't know how to answer them. All she could say was that she was trying, but nothing was working. "I think I should go get rested up." Fiona suggested once Natalie was done hounding here.

"You're welcome to stay here." Natalie offered.

Fiona thanked her but shook her head no, "I've still got my condo here." She answered which was a good thing, because in the end, if she decided to stay in Canada, she'd already have a place to stay. A nice, decent roof over her head.

"Alright." Natalie smiled. "You're coming back tomorrow, right?" She then asked, a desperate look in her eyes. This made Fiona little bit confused.

"Yes, for sure." She answered. "Why?" She asked suddenly. Of course she knew Imogen would need her, but why was Natalie so urgent for her company. Surely she couldn't do that much of an improvement on Imogen. Suddenly, Imogen made her way down the stairs slowly, hearing every bit of their conversation. She had decided to come down because she was hungry and hadn't ate all day.

"Because tomorrow's the funeral." Imogen spoke again, tears brimming her eyes, taking Fiona and Natalie both by surprise.


	5. Chapter 5

Black dresses were the chosen attire for the day. Fiona arrived back at Imogen's house bright and early after a night of troubled dreams and sleep. Imogen had been on her mind as of late, which also confused Fiona to no end. When she knocked on the front door of Imogen's house, Natalie answered with a thankful smile, she was already in her black dress, well, rather skirt and blouse. "Morning." Fiona greeted politely with a small smile. Natalie let her in the house and shut the door behind her.

"Thanks for coming." Natalie replied.

"It's really nothing." Fiona smiled lightly.

"Coffee?" Natalie asked as should stood with a solemn look on her face. Fiona shook her head slightly, she just wanted to get this day over with as soon as possible. This would not be a good day for Imogen. The atmosphere in the air felt melancholy, and dreary. The sooner it was over with, the better. Fiona had no idea how she was going to make Imogen feel better after this day, or even if she could.

"Imogen up yet?" Fiona asked, a question she'd been wanting to ask since Natalie opened the door.

She nodded, "I think she's still up in her room getting ready." Natalie said. "I think she's been waiting for you to come." She added.

"May I?" Fiona asked as she gestured up the stairs, wanting so badly to make sure Imogen was okay right now. A gut feeling inside of her told her that she wasn't... But you had to always have some kind of hope. Hope had to be the only thing they had right now.

"Of course." Natalie replied and Fiona made her way upstairs to Imogen's room. She knocked on the door lightly, waiting for Imogen to answer it. She waited a few seconds and got no reply, so she knocked again, this time a little louder. She desperately wanted all of Imogen's hurt and sadness to go away, but Fiona knew that the grieving process took a very long time, and even when you thought someone was okay, sometimes they really weren't okay.

"Immy?" Fiona called out with another knock, "It's me, Fiona. Can I come in?" The fashionista asked, and still got no answer. She took the no response as a yes, and opened the door softly, making her way in. He blue eyes found Imogen immediately, who was sitting with her back facing Fiona on the edge of the bed. "Imogen?" Fiona questioned. "Are you alright?" She asked again, and then heard a sniffle from Imogen.

"I don't think I can do this, Fiona..." Imogen finally spoke. "I'm not strong enough to see my dad... Like that." She said as she couldn't meet the older girl's gaze. In that moment, Fiona's heart broke, and he understood where Imogen was coming from. Of course she wouldn't be able to face it. That was her dad, the person she loved more than anything in this whole cruel world. Seeing him in death would only cause her more pain.

"You can do it." Fiona encouraged. "Your dad would want you there, don't you think?" She tried to add on, giving Imogen a little hope. "Immy, you've got to-" She started to say but was interrupted by Imogen.

"I know that's what he would want..." She said, referring to her dad, "But I just don't think it's worth all the emotional trauma. Dad wouldn't want a funeral anyone. He would want people to be happy, and know that he is in a better place now... Not wearing all black, crying over his dead body... It's sick..." Imogen rambled. "I know I'm his only daughter but I don't even think I want to go... This is awful." She continued to say, and Fiona was baffled. She didn't know Imogen felt this way about funerals at all. She stopped talking for a moment and Fiona tried to conjure up something to say, but could find nothing. It was like words couldn't form on her lips at all. "Are you alright, Fions?" Imogen asked as she finally looked up to the fashionista.

Fiona nodded, and she could only think of one thing to say, "But you'll be okay..." She started, "Because you have me. I'm here for you Immy." She said genuinely, and Imogen nodded. She was right about that. Fiona was here for her, because Fiona cared for her. "So, are you ready?" She asked. "The sooner you get this over with, the better." She added with a forced smile. Imogen stood up and crossed the room, pulling Fiona in for a tight hug, or rather embrace. Fiona was taken aback, but hugged the younger girl back immediately.

"Thank you, Fiona." Imogen whispered, and you could tell there were tears forming in her eyes. "I guess I'm just not ready to say goodbye yet." She added as she rested her chin on Fiona's shoulder.

Fiona shook her head, "It's not a goodbye, more like a see you later."

After that little exchange between the two, they went to the funeral home with Natalie and sat through the unbearable funeral. Imogen was crying her eyes out, and her heart too, while Fiona was just counting the minutes until it was over. People were crying, poems were read... It was a closed casket, which she knew was for Imogen's sake. Who knew how she would act if she actually saw her father there, laying dead. Funerals were always awful. Nobody ever wanted to say goodbye to someone they loved deeply. She knew one thing though, the damage from this on Imogen would be irreversible, and she didn't know if she could fix the girl ever again. It was going to be a tough challenge, but Fiona was persistent, and she and Imogen would make it through this, or die trying.


	6. Chapter 6

The next few days after the funeral were completely chaotic. It seemed as if Imogen was worse than she was when Fiona had arrived. It was like the funeral had made her backtrack from the great progress she was making. Fiona would go to Natalie's house everyday to check on Imogen but she heard the same things every time. Imogen hasn't come out of her room, Imogen hasn't ate, Imogen hasn't gone to school, Imogen hasn't talked to anyone. Part of Fiona felt bad for her, but another part of her felt angry. It was like Imogen wasn't even trying to get better.

Fiona was at the dot having a coffee, and it was nice seeing everybody again, but her mind lingered on Imogen. In a couple of days, Fiona would be back on a flight to Italy to continue her fashion career, but she didn't want to leave Imogen behind. She was worried about her, and even though Imogen told her not to be worried, she couldn't help herself. Suddenly, Fiona's phone started ringing and she was surprised when she looked down and saw it was Imogen that was calling her. She picked up the phone hurriedly and answered it immediately. "Hello?" Fiona asked.

"Fions?" Imogen said on the other line, her voice sounding a little bit softer than usually.

"Yeah?" Fiona replied.

"Where are you right now?" Imogen asked.

"The dot, are you okay?" Fiona questioned, noticing the urgency in the younger girl's voice. She wondered what could be happening with her, and if everything was okay with her.

"I'm okay..." Imogen answered. "Can I meet you there? I just really need to talk to someone right now..." She trailed off and on the inside Fiona was thanking her lucky stars because she had been waiting for this moment. The moment that Imogen would finally talk to her and open up to the fashionista.

"Yeah... I'll see you soon Immy." The older girl said and hung up the phone. She then waited in the dot for about a half hour until Imogen finally walked through the door and Fiona gestured her over to the small table. Imogen then made her way over and sat down, giving Fiona a slight smile. That was better than nothing. "Can I buy you a coffee?" Fiona offered and Imogen shook her head.

"No thanks." She replied.

"So... How have you been?" Fiona asked, really getting down to the main point here. After all, she really and truly wanted to help Imogen in any way possible. The sooner she could get it done, the better, because even though Fiona didn't want to admit it to herself, she was falling in love with Imogen again every day. Each moment she spent here back in Canada made her feelings come back so much deeper than before, and she didn't want to scare the younger girl off.

"To be honest..." Imogen started. "I feel kind of empty..." She admitted as she looked up at Fiona with her golden brown eyes. Fiona sighed, she didn't want Imogen to feel that way.

"I'm sorry." Fiona said immediately.

"Don't be... It's not your fault." Imogen replied. But Fiona couldn't help but to feel a bit of pity or even sorrow for the girl. "Anyway..." Imogen trailed off again. "I know you have to go back to Italy soon because you have a career and all that, but I have a very important favor to ask you." She said as she folded her hands in front of her.

Fiona took a sip of her coffee and nodded, "What is it?" She asked curiously.

"Promise you'll hear me out, okay?" Imogen begged.

"Immy, I would do anything for you... Now what is it?" Fiona asked again and again. She was so curious now as to what Imogen wanted for her, and she meant what she said. She'd do anything for Imogen because deep down she still had feelings for the girl. Right now, she was just glad that Imogen was out of the house and actually in public doing things. She didn't need to be locked up in that house with all those bad memories, it would drive her stir crazy. "What is it?" Fiona asked for the umpteenth time.

"I wanted to know if you could stay here... With me... For just a little while longer." Imogen said quietly.

Fiona's blue eyes darted around just a bit. "Immy..."

"Just until I get better... Then you can leave, I swear!" Imogen begged. Fiona took this into contemplation and smiled a little bit.

"I would love to, Imogen."


	7. Chapter 7

"Mom, I'm going out with Fiona tonight." Imogen called out as she bounded down the stairs lightly. This took Natalie by surprise. It had been a while since Imogen had said those words. She usually never went out with anybody, she just stayed in her room, and kept to herself. Maybe Fiona staying here a few extra days would be a good thing for the younger girl. Just by looking at her now, she already looked happier and healthier. "Okay?" Imogen asked as she grabbed one of her jackets and wrapped it around her, she stood in front of the front door, shifting her weight from one foot to another.

Natalie smiled, "That's great honey." She said as she walked over and gave Imogen a small kiss on the cheek. "Have fun okay?" She added with a nod.

"Do I have a curfew?" Imogen asked and Natalie shook her head.

"Stay out as long as you want." She encouraged, after all, she wanted Imogen to go out and have some fun. She wanted her daughter to feel better as soon as possible. Daytime was okay, but nights were the worst. Even though their rooms were spaced quite far apart from each other, Natalie could still hear Imogen scream from the different nightmares she had. It was an awful thing to hear.

"Okay." Imogen nodded. "Well, Fiona's waiting for me." She added and opened up the door and headed out. She wasn't sure what they'd be doing tonight. Getting coffee at the dot? Watching a movie at her condo like old time's sake? Maybe they could even have a sleepover like they always used to. It was a Friday night so anything was possible at this point. Imogen then pulled out her phone and shot a quick text to Fiona saying she was on her way to the condo.

After about 20 minutes of walking, Imogen finally arrived to Fiona's condo. Nostalgia hit the young girl hard as she remembered all the good, and bad times that she and Fiona had here. A sigh escaped her lips as she made her way up to Fiona's condo. Why couldn't things just go back to the way they were? She knocked on the door and waited a few moments until it opened, revealing Fiona's smiling face.

"Immy!" She greeted as she pulled the smaller girl in for a hug. Imogen welcomed the hug as she took in Fiona's sweet smelling scent. They used to hug like this all the time when they were best friends, and dating. Imogen then mentally scolded herself, she couldn't be thinking like this right now. She was sad and vulnerable, and Fiona was only trying to help her get better. However, a part of Imogen's mind couldn't help but to wonder what if.

"Hey Fions." She replied lightly as they separated from the hug.

"How have you been?" Fiona asked as she led Imogen inside the condo and shut the door behind her. There wasn't much left in the place. It looked desolate because no one had lived here in over a year. It had been about two weeks since the funeral, and albeit Imogen was trying to get better, every single thing reminded her of her dad, and she assumed things would be like that for a while now. Distractions were a good thing.

"I've been better." Imogen answered. "It's still hard though... But I'm trying." She said and Fiona smiled in encouragement.

"Sorry about the dump." She gestured around the condo. "Looks like I've got some cleaning up to do." She smiled sheepishly.

"It's okay." Imogen said. "So what are we going to do today?" She then asked as she studied Fiona for a bet. God, it had been a while since she realized just how beautiful Fiona was. No wonder she fell for her so easily. She was just a loveable person in general.

"I have a girls day planned for us!" Fiona exclaimed. "We are going to pampered to the max." She smiled as she grabbed Imogen's hand and squeezed it lightly. Imogen couldn't help but to smile. It had been awhile since she actually had a girls night out, and the thought of one sounded really nice and relaxing.

"That sounds amazing." She replied.

"Okay, I'll meet you outside, but I've got to make a phone call real quick. Business call." Fiona said, and this made Imogen concerned.

"I'll get us a cab." Imogen nodded and headed out of the condo. Once the cost was clear, Fiona pulled out her phone and dialed her mom's number. This was a call that she had been meaning to make for a really long time, but now she was sure of it.

"Hello?" Fiona's mom answered.

"Mom?" Fiona questioned.

"What is it honey?" She asked.

"I want to move back into the condo. I don't want to go back to Italy. I want to stay here with Imogen." Fiona explained to her mother with urgency.

"Are you sure?" Her mom asked.

"Imogen needs me mom. I have to stay here." She begged. "I can still do all my fashion stuff here, at the condo. I just really don't want to leave her." Fiona said. Which was true. Fiona was afraid that if she left Imogen, she'd go back into her depression again. She was doing so well already, and Fiona didn't want to waste all that progress. Imogen needed her more than anything, but to be truthful, Fiona needed Imogen just as much.

"Okay." Her mom replied. "I'll make all the necessary arrangements." She said and hung up. Fiona smiled brightly at her new decision, then went to meet Imogen outside who was already in a cab for their girls night. It was going to be a great night for the both of them.


	8. Chapter 8

A few days had passed, and Imogen was definitely improving in her issues and behavior. She began going back to school, hanging out with what little friends she had, and going back to her normal, quirky self. Her grades even went up, and she started doing art again, and started doing activities around Degrassi like entering art shows, and broadcasting Degrassi TV. Fiona couldn't help but to feel a sense of empowerment. She was the cause of Imogen's strengths now, it was because of her that Imogen was happy again.

While Imogen was busy doing school related activities, Fiona was busy moving back into her condo. Her mother had arranged for all her things to be brought there, even all of her business stuff. She was thankful she was still able to work in the fashion industry from that location. Her boss explained to her that it would be a lot of road trips, but she didn't mind. Fiona was happy because Imogen was happy, and she knew that moving back into the condo to be close to Imogen was a fantastic idea.

It was a late afternoon, and Fiona decided that she should surprise Imogen with the condo thing. Everything was in its place, and the condo looked just like it did before Fiona left for Italy, with the exception of an office that she designed herself. After all, she'd need a place to do her work. She was proud of herself for making these kinds of decisions by herself, proving that she was ready for this adult life. Her mom even trusted her so much that she was going to let Fiona live in the condo by herself while she stayed in Italy.

The fashionista then glanced over at one of the many clocks she had in the condo, and noticed that it was about time for Imogen to be getting out of school. She'd wait a few minutes, then call her and invite her over. She dialed the number, and held the phone to her ear excitedly. "Hello?" Imogen picked up quickly. Her voice even sounded happier. Of course she still had grief and mourning to do for her dad, but she was healing the best way she could; distractions.

"Immy?" Fiona asked.

"Yeah?" Imogen replied.

"Are you free right now?" Fiona asked again.

Imogen laughed a bit, "I'm always free for you Fions." She said playfully.

"Could you come over to the condo like now?" The older girl questioned. "I have a surprise for you, and I think you're really going to love it." She added as she heard Imogen's excitement grow on the other line.

"I'll be over there in like ten minutes." Imogen replied. "See you soon, Fions."

"See you." She hung up. The nerves then started to come. What if Imogen didn't react to the move like Fiona thought she was going to? What if she was going to ask Fiona to leave? Approximately ten minutes later, just like Imogen said, there was a knock on the door, and Fiona knew it was Imogen. She walked to the door slowly, anticipating what was going to happen.

"Fiona!" Imogen nearly yelled as she knocked on the door again.

"Coming!" Fiona replied as she finally opened the door, only to see Imogen's smiling face.

"What's the surprise?" She asked with a smile. Fiona grabbed the younger girl's hand and led her into the condo, shutting the door behind them. "Come on Fions, the suspense is killing me!" She said again.

"I'll just let you see for yourself." Fiona said as she was about to lead Imogen into the main room of the condo. "Close your eyes." She commanded, and Imogen obliged as she put her hands over her brown doe eyes. "Okay, now walk." She said as she led her into the living room of the condo. "Okay, open them." Fiona said as she stepped away from Imogen. The younger girl then gasped as she took in the fully furnished condo. She was taken aback for sure, and she wasn't sure what to say.

"Fions..." She trailed off.

"Surprise!" Fiona said.

"What is this?" Imogen asked as she turned to face the older girl.

"I'm moving back here!" Fiona said. "Isn't that great?" She asked, her face falling as she picked up Imogen's discomfort.

"No..." Imogen barely said.

"No?"

"Fiona... I don't want you to feel stuck here because of me..." Imogen began. "I want you to go out and live your life and be happy, not have to stay here and worry about me. You've already done more than enough, trust me..." She added.

"I am happy here, Imogen. You make me happy." She said as she took the younger girl's hand in her own. Imogen shook her head, tears brimming in those chocolate eyes.

"I don't understand how I can make you happy, when all I've done is treated you like crap... I even broke up with you for my own selfish reasons." Imogen said, flustered, not getting angry, but getting sad rather. "This isn't right. I shouldn't have asked you to stay. You should have went back to Italy."

"I don't want to go back to Italy!" Fiona yelled. "Why won't you just listen to anything I have to say?" She continued to yell. Imogen's face fell at the sound of Fiona's voice. She had never yelled like that before, so this must have been serious.

"Fiona-"

"I want to stay here because I love you, Imogen." Fiona said. "I never got over you, my feelings never went away. I want to stay with you, but you keep pushing me away..." She trailed off, and she was going to speak again, but she couldn't because Imogen's lips were on her own.


	9. Chapter 9

The kiss, was something of nostalgia for the two. Fiona's eyes widened in shock, but then closed as she felt her body relax into the all too familiar kiss. It was like heaven, in a word, perfection. Their lips matched together as they danced slightly, the couple becoming familiar with each other again. "Imogen-" Fiona started to say, but was cut off by the girl.

"You... Still love me?" Imogen asked, remembering what Fiona had said just a little bit okay. In that moment, she was more than happy. She was ecstatic, and Imogen knew at this moment, her life had improved if only a bit.

"I never stopped." Fiona admitted truthfully. Imogen smiled, and you could tell it was a genuine smile, just by the way her chocolate doe eyes crinkled up so beautifully. "I just never said anything because of what happened with your dad. But when your mom called me, I knew this was the perfect opportunity to win you back..." She trailed off. "I never wanted us to break up... Imogen... I was going to ask you to marry me at graduation." She revealed, taking Imogen by surprise.

"Really?" Imogen asked. "You didn't seem like it..." She laughed a bit.

"I was nervous as hell!" Fiona nearly yelled, and it was quiet for a moment as the two girls studied each other. It was like they were looking at each other for the first time all over again, and it felt amazing. It felt like the frostival, it felt like the first time they kissed, it felt like first love.

"Are you nervous now?" The younger girl asked as she stepped closer to Fiona to look her in the eye.

"No." She shook her head.

"Fiona?" Imogen questioned as she took the older girl's hands in her own, squeezing them for a bit of comfort.

"Yeah?" She replied.

"I'm glad you stayed with me." Imogen said.

Fiona smiled, "I'd do anything for you Immy."

"Fiona?" She asked again.

"Yeah?"

"Will you be my girlfriend... Again?" She asked, trying so hard to hold in her laughter. After all, it was an odd question, yet simple too. Fiona nodded, and in that moment, despite the depression, despite her dad's death, and despite the school and everything, Imogen felt genuinely happy for the first time in little over a year.

"Imogen?" Fiona then asked, mimicking the younger girl.

"Yeah?"

"Will you marry me?" She asked. That had been a question she'd been waiting to get out for a very long time, and finally, she was able to say it. Deep down, Fiona knew that Imogen was the perfect girl for her. Like peanut butter and jelly, they were meant to be. Imogen nodded, tears in her eyes, she knew that this was the beginning of her new life. Her new life of normalcy.


	10. Chapter 10

Later that year...

"Imogen Moreno!" Mr. Simpson called out, and Imogen made her way on stage, clad in cap and gown, to receive her diploma after all this time. She had finally made it. Despite everything else she had been through, she was happy, and she was finally making it. Imogen grabbed the rolled up piece of paper, and her eyes scanned the audience until she made eye contact with her mom, and her fiancé.

That's right. She and Fiona were engaged, and that couldn't be more perfect. After all, if it wasn't for Fiona, Imogen wouldn't even be graduating right now. They were going to get married, and live in the condo together. Fiona would continue her fashion work, and Imogen would end up going to art school. They were going to have the life they always talked about before.

After Imogen grabbed her diploma, she made her way back to Fiona, who gave her a huge hug. "I'm so proud of you Immy!" She said as she squeezed the younger girl.

"If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't even be here right now." Imogen said. "Thank you for fixing me, Fions."

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry for the short chapters and stuff. I just really wanted to finish this story so I can work on other things. I hope y'all enjoyed this story, and thanks for reading and reviewing. Let me know if you guys would like more Fimogen, because I do have more ideas for them. Thank you guys for being such faithful readers. I love you all! **


End file.
